Losing You
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne has an accident which leaves her with no memory of him as her husband, Niles must find a way to help her remember how she fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Niles opened the door to his home, his sanctuary. He'd had a very satisfying day helping his many patients. But now all he could think about was coming home to the two most important people in his life: Daphne and David. But the second he entered the apartment, he knew something wasn't right. Daphne usually greeted him at the door with a kiss and a comment about how she'd missed him. But there was no sign of her in the living room. "My love? I'm home. Where are you?"

For a moment, he watched the stairs. Perhaps she was in the nursery, taking care of David. But for some reason, he didn't think that was where Daphne was. With a sick feeling in his gut, he walked into the kitchen. What he saw when he opened the door terrified him. There on the floor was Daphne. Immediately Niles rushed to his wife's side. He could tell that she had a pulse and was breathing. But she was clearly unconscious. "Oh, my love," he whispered. He could hardly think what to do. Despite his medical background, he could not focus enough to figure out what he should do. First he just kissed her forehead repeatedly, hoping she would wake up. But it was no use. The only reaction he got was a low moan. Clearly Daphne was in pain and needed help. Quickly, Niles ran to the kitchen phone, dialing 911. After being assured that an ambulance was on its way, Niles called his father. Then he returned to his place next to Daphne, watching for any signs of life. He had no idea how to help her, other than holding her hand and assuring her that everything would be all right.

But deep down, Niles knew there were no guarantees. A life could end in an instant. He'd lived with that fear all those years when his father risked his life as a police officer. And once again, the prossibility of losing someone he loved was very real.


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. But to Niles, those few minutes were an eternity. As they wheeled Daphne out on a stretcher, Niles asked what hospital she would be taken to. The instant he was told, he wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Then he remembered David. He rushed upstairs, waking the baby from his nap. This would probably mean that he would be cranky later, but that was the least of Niles' worries at the moment. Right now, all he could think of was getting to the hospital where his wife had been taken.

David screamed as Niles carried him into the emergency room. Niles spoke to the baby as calmly as he could. "I know you didn't like being woken up like that, but your mommy needs help right now. I promise you can go back to sleep just as soon as someone can take you home, OK?" Niles kissed his son's cheek. Niles loved David more than he'd ever known he could love anyone. The child was nothing short of a miracle, made from the love that he and Daphne shared. Niles recalled all too clearly what it was like to lose a mother. He only hoped David wouldn't have to experience a loss like that at such a young age.

Just then, Martin came running into the room, quickly followed by Ronee. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Dad. I came home from work, and found her there in the kitchen. She-she was unconsious."

Martin put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's gonna be OK, Niles. Daphne's tough."

Ronee came over to Niles, holding her arms out. "Let me take him," she said. "I'm nothing if not a good baby-sitter, right? I mean, this _is_ the second generation of Crane boys I'm taking care of!"

Niles smiled weakly at her joke. "Thanks, Ronee." He handed the baby over, along with the diaper bag, and a key to his apartment.

Ordinarily, it would've warmed Nlies' heart to see the way David fell asleep in Ronee's arms, his head resting on her shoulder. But as it was, Niles could think of nothing except Daphne's well-being.

Ronee turned to her husband. "I'm glad you talked me into getting a baby seat for our car." The smile left her face, and her tone became serious. "You call me as soon as you know anything, you hear?"

Martin kissed her. "Sure. We'll keep you posted."

Minutes after Ronee had departed, a doctor approached Niles and Martin. "Are you waiting for news on Mrs. Cane?"

"Yes, we are. I'm her husband, Dr. Niles Crane." Niles extended his hand, doing his best to be polite and professional, even if he was terrified inside. "This is my father, Martin Crane."

The doctor nodded at Martin, then returned his attention to Niles. "Your wife is awake now. You can go see her. But there is one thing I think you should be aware of. It seems she took quite fall."

Niles looked at the doctor in confusion. He'd been around doctors enough to know that when they were being vague like this, it was never good news. The sick feeling he'd had before returned.

The doctor sighed,seeing that he'd have to spell it out for them. "She may have some...confusion. Possibly memory loss. But it's usually only minor and temporary. We'll keep her overnight, see if we can find out what caused this. But she should be home the day after tomorrow, barring any complications."

_Mild and temporary_, Niles thought. _I can handle that_.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles took a deep breath as he walked toward the room where Daphne was. He replayed his father's words in his mind over and over. "It's gonna be OK. Daphne's tough."

When he and Martin entered the room, Daphne immediately lit up. Niles released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. There it was, the smile he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"You two didn't have to come all the way down here!" Daphne exclaimed.

Niles and Martin exchanged a glance. They were family. Why wouldn't they be here?

"Of course we came, Daphne! We love you!" Martin said, forcing himself to sound much more cheerful than he felt.

Daphne smiled again at the words. Then she narrowed her eyebrows. "Where's your brother?" she asked Niles.

"We...haven't called Frasier yet," Niles replied hesitantly.

"Well, where is he? He can't still be at the station _now_, can he?" Daphne asked.

Had Daphne forgotten that Frasier had left Seattle months ago? Niles swallowed before answering. "My love...Frasier moved away a while ago."

"What do you mean? I just saw him the other day! He was lecturing me about not putting his precious knicknacks back just so after I finished dusting the shelves!"

Niles' heart pounded. Not only was Frasier living in a new city, but she and Niles had been living together more than four years. She'd stopped doing the majority of the housework for Martin and Frasier once she moved out. "Daphne, I think you might be slightly confused," Niles said hesitantly. "Frasier left Seattle months ago, to be with Charlotte."

"Dr. Crane, what are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

Niles could not ignore the ache he felt when Daphne addressed him so formally. "Daphne..." he began. He looked over at his father, pleading for help.

Daphne watched their faces, wondering what was going on. Nothing made sense.

"Daphne, do you remember how you fell?" Martin asked, wanting to ease the situation.

Daphne shook her head. "I tried to ask the paramedics how I got here, but they wouldn't answer me questions. They were too busy looking me over."

Niles' heart broke, seeing Daphne in this state. When the doctor had said 'possible memory loss,' he'd never imagined _this_. He wanted nothing more than to take her out of the hospital bed and hold her in his arms. But he knew it wasn't possible.

Once again, Daphne noticed the troubled looks on the two mens' faces. "There's something you two aren't telling me, isn't there?"

Niles could barely speak for the lump in his throat. "You called me 'Dr. Crane,' but you haven't called me that in years. Not since...before we got married," he finally said.

"What do you mean, we got married?" Daphne asked. "I'm engaged to Donny."

Martin saw the hurt in his younger son's eyes. "Son, maybe we'd better let Daphne get some rest now. We'll come back to visit you tomorrow, OK?"

Daphne nodded. "All right. I am a bit tired."

Niles and Martin bid Daphne good night and left. For a long time after they were gone, Daphne lay there in the dark, wondering what had happened to her life. How could she have gotten married, and forgotten all about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Niles and his father said little on the drive home. Both men were in shock. How could Daphne have apparently forgotten how she and Niles fell in love? Niles had always looked forward to the day when they would tell David the story. But how could they, if Daphne didn't even remember it?

When they arrived back at Martin's, Niles finally broke the silence. "Dad, what if Daphne never...?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Martin gave his son a sympathetic look. For a moment, he flashed back to the night Donny asked Daphne to marry him. The proposal had broken Niles' heart. "I'd do anything to fix this for you," Martin had told him. He felt the same way now. Pushing the memory aside, Martin searched for the right words. "Son, I know this is scary for you. It's probably scary for her, too. I think, right now, what she needs most from you is patience. Deep down, Daphne knows you love her, and she loves you too. All you need to do is give her time to remember. You were patient with her before."

Niles nodded, knowing his father was right. But it didn't make it any easier. "Thanks," he said, pulling Martin into a hug. "I'm glad you and Ronee are here. I think it's best for David if we stay here while Daphne's in the hospital."

"Sure," Martin said. "I don't mind getting to spend a little extra time with my favorite grandson!" He winked and added, "Don't tell your brother or Freddy I said that."

Niles managed a smile. "I'm going to bed. I think I'll go and visit Daphne by myself tomorrow. At least that way she'll know I care."

Martin nodded. "That's a good idea. I'm sure she'll come back to you soon."

* * *

The next morning, Niles went to the hospital alone. When he entered her room, Daphne once again smiled at him immediately. For a moment, he forgot his heartache over her memory loss.

"Hello," he said.

"I'm glad you came down here," Daphne replied. "I'm sorry about last night." She'd been thinking about it, and she could tell from the way he'd looked at her, he loved her very much.

"It's all right," Niles said. "I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you."

"Well, being in the hospital's no picnic, but the nurses have been nice."

"I'm glad," Niles replied. Very slowly, he reached his hand out and began stroking her forehead. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't.

To her surprise, Daphne found she liked the gentle way he touched her. If she'd had any lingering doubts about his feelings, they were gone now. "Everything you told me last night is true, isn't it?"

Niles nodded. "I know it's going to take some time for all of the memories to come back, but in the meantime, I'll be right here for you, if that's what you want."

"Of course, Dr. Crane," Daphne said. Then she smiled. "Niles."

Niles' heart warmed, hearing her say his name. Something about the way she looked at him made him feel a bit bolder than he had a moment ago. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It wasn't a romantic gesture, just something to let her know he cared.

Once again, Daphne was amazed at how right this felt. When she thought back to her times with Donny, she never felt like this. Sure, he was nice enough, but he'd never looked at her the way Niles did. When Niles looked at her, Daphne sensed that Niles would do anything to take care of her. Even if she had no idea how they'd gotten to this point.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since she'd come to the hospital, Daphne was happy. Though her memories still had not returned, she was certain that Niles loved her, and she loved him. Niles did not try to make her remember, thanks to his father's advice to be patient. Daphne enjoyed his company, and for now, that was all that mattered. When Niles left, he kissed her forehead once again, promising that he would return the next day. Daphne found herself looking forward to his visit.

When she went to sleep, she had a very vivid dream. She and Niles were dancing, but at first she had no idea where they were. This wasn't the Snow Ball, which was the one time she could remember dancing with him. This seemed more like a party. The other Dr. Crane was there, along with his father. And Daphne saw her own mother there, too! She looked across the room and saw Donny dancing with Niles' wife, Mel. The scene quickly changed, and Daphne saw herself standing on a balcony. Niles was kissing her. When she awoke, she could still see the look on Niles' face as she walked away. Her pillow was already wet, and tears were still coming.

Just then, a nurse walked in, alarmed when she noticed Daphne crying. "Mrs. Crane, are you all right?"

Daphne grinned, despite the tears. "I remember!"

"That's wonderful," the nurse replied. "Should I call your husband?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes. And tell him I want to see my son!"

* * *

Niles returned his cellphone to his breast pocket, smiling.

"Well, are you going to tell me what that call was about, or are you just going to sit there grinning like an idiot?" Martin asked.

"That was the hospital," Niles replied, disbelief in his tone. "Daphne's memory has returned! She specifically asked to see David!"

Without a word, Martin stood. and began walking towards the door. . He looked back, and saw that Niles was still in his seat. "Well, let's go. What are you waiting for?"

Niles smiled once again as he lifted David from his highchair and retrieved the diaper bag. As the three men walked out the door, Niles kissed his son's cheek. "We're going to see Mommy! I'm so glad she remembered you. I'd never want you to grow up without her." He was near tears, just imagining the possibility. Just then, David smiled, completely melting his father's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **Note: **Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews! A special thanks to Pat (Pat2Trivia4Me) for writing "For the Love of Daphne," which helped inspire me to take an idea I've had for a while, and actually turn it into a story! :) Hope everyone likes my ending!

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Niles asked his father to wait outside Daphne's room. He knew that Daphne would want some time alone with him and David before seeing the rest of the family. Martin readily agreed.

Daphne's face lit up and she held her arms out the second she saw Niles walk in with the baby. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

Niles handed David to her. Daphne immediately began kissing David repeatedly. When she'd nearly smothered him to death, she looked up at Niles. "I'm so sorry, both of you. I don't know how I could just forget either one of you!"

Niles kissed her as he hadn't since before the accident. "Oh, my love. I didn't want to say anything before, but I was so scared when I thought I'd lost you!"

Daphne's eyes welled up once more, and she touched Niles' cheek. "You could never lose me."

"I would have stayed by your side no matter what, but the thought of you never remembering us...David...it broke my heart," Niles said.

"I know," Daphne replied. "Even when I couldn't remember any of it, I could tell how much you loved me. I think that's how I found my way back." She looked into Niles' eyes for a long moment. The hospital, their fears, and everything else in the world fell away, leaving only the two of them lost in each other.

The spell was broken by a doctor who entered the room, clearing his throat to get their attention. "The nurses have told me the good news. I'm happy for the both of you. But you should know that not every patient who has this type of memory loss recovers so quickly. Some never do."

Until that moment, Niles and Daphne hadn't realized just how lucky they were. "Wow," Daphne said.

The doctor nodded. "I wish I could tell you what made your case different from others I've treated, but I really don't know. I guess there are some things science just can't explain."

Niles and Daphne once again looked into each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing: maybe science couldn't explain this, but they understood it perfectly. It was really very simple. Daphne had been given the most powerful medicine in the world: love.

The End


End file.
